Happy Birthday Lord Sesshoumaru!
by Katy-Chan
Summary: Rin gives Her Lord a present on his birthday! ...To bad it's not his birthday? A little smidge ooc. A small Drabble


* * *

Hey! I'm back!

I haven't written in a long time and we all know my spelling sucks so please cut me some slack.

Reviews are welcome as well as flames.

This is a father-ish Daughter-ish story even though i'm all about Sessh/Older Rin parrings

* * *

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. sadly :'(

* * *

giggle I love the bar thingy!

* * *

Katy-Chan

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Guess what Rin has noticed!"

"Hm?"

"Today is Rin and Lord Sesshomaru's birthday!"

All though the great Tai Youki was confused he did not show it or let it falter his steps.

"You stupid child! The great Lord Sesshomaru does not care about your stupid human birthday! You are a nuissance!"

"Jaken.."

The little toad demon stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up fearfully at his master's back. He knew that tone well enough to know that he was in trouble. His little body began to shrink back, holding his staff in front of him as to hid behind it.

"Rin, is not a nuissance. Do not speak to her that way again."

"Yes, mi lord. Forgive me."

"Hm."

As the group moved on, Sesshomaru did wonder as what Rin ment by "their birthday." It was spring. Sesshomaru was born on the 33rd day in winter on a night of a full moon. Perhaps she was being silly. But why? Rin knew better than to try to decive her lord. Perhaps she is mistaken. He eventually decided he would ask her when they settled for the night.

They stopped that night in a medow, full of spring flowers , with a small stream running threw it, and a large tree in the middle. It was an eerily perfect medow. As sesshomaru sat down against the tree he watched rin run over to the stream and play. Her soft laughter floated to his ears. She was an odd human. She did not fear him as other humans did. Heck, even demons feared him. She just looked up at him with those big, brown, doe eyes, full of trust, admiration and respect. Perhaps it was because she saw him in a weak state. Vunerable. Or maybe cause he returned her to the living. He did not know. He was pulled out of his musings when he heard running towards him. Her arms were full of flowers and something else.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I've brought you flowers! May I put them on you?"

He bent his head slightly so she could put the flower necklace around him. The floral scent tickled his nose, but he did not remove it.

"I have something else for you Lord Sesshomaru."

"What is it Rin?"

She heisitated a bit. What could make her hesitate?

"Well, it is not great Lord Sesshomaru, but I hope you like it."

He extend his hand towards hers and held it open. He noticed how large and dangerous his hand was compared to her small delicate one. His long sharp claws extending at least an inch from his finger tips. The red markings slashing his wrists. He was brought out of his short ponderings was a small lumpy rock, with what looked like a poorly written "S" on it was placed in the palm of his hand.

"Thank you Rin."

She smiled and her eyes glowed with pleasure.

"Your Welcome Lord Sesshomaru! Happy Birthday!"

There it was again, the birthday.

"I'm glad you noticed it was a heart shaped rock!"

He hadn't noticed. Not that she needed to know that.

"I put an S for Lord Sesshomaru on it, cause it's my heart and I love you!"

His eyes widened. She LOVED him? A strange human indeed.

"Rin…"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Why do you say it is our birthday ?"

She smiled at him as if he was silly.

"Because it has been 1 year that Rin has been with Lord Sesshomaru!"

He softened. She has given him an anniversary gift.

"It is our anniversary, not our birthday."

She smiled even brighter

"Happy Anniversary Lord Sesshomaru!"

She then leaned in and hugged him. He was stiff at first but then took his arm and patted her back akwardly. She then ran back to the stream and played till time to sleep.

The next 3 days went on as there usual traveling until they were near a human village and Sesshomaru stopped.

"Mi lord, why have we stopped?"

"Do you question me Jaken?"

"NO NO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO I WOULD NEVER!"

"Good. Stay here with Rin until I return. If she is hurt, you will suffer."

"Y-Yes mi lord."

Sesshomaru then went to the village. Humans were scurrying around with the days work. Shops open for customers, farmers selling their crops, women scolding naughty children. Hm. Rin wasn't Naughty. As soon as his presence was known the entire town seemed to come to a hault. Humans began screaming. Annoying sounds. Human men threatning to kill him and send him to hell, if he didn't leave. He just walked by without flinching. He was on a mission. He didn't have time for the nigens.

As he continued down the now empty town (all the humans went to their huts in fear) he came upon a shop with an open window. A glimpse of sliver caught his eye. Hangin in the window was a long silver chain with a small heart locket dangling at the end. He had heard of these. Very popular with humans right now. You take your loved ones hair and put it inside. He went up to the crazy old human that was cowering in the back.

"I will buy the chained heart."

"….uhhh um uh y-y-y-yes-s your great demon-n p-p-powerful ness-s-s"

"Flattery will get you no where human, If I wish to kill you, I will do it."

The human paled considerably. He still some how managed to get the chain and rap it in some cloth. Sesshomaru took the chain and left a gold coin. Which was worth much more than the chain. He then left the village to return to his traveling compaions.

When he returned Rin was sleeping on AuUn's back and Jaken was pacing .

"Jaken, that is annoying me."

"I'll stop right now!"

At the sound of the Sesshomarus voice Rin woke Immediantly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned!"

"Rin… Come here."

"Alright!"

Rin walked up to her lord looking as happy as ever.

"Hold out your hand Rin."

She complied, and slowly the chained heart puddled into her hand. She gasped. Her eyes spoke in volumes of how pleased she was.

" A silver locket…"

She whispered it so low only her lord could hear here. He was surprised she knew what it was since she travled with him and didn't have much option in listening to what human trends were. Maybe they have been around longer than he thought. No matter.

"Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Hm. Happy Birthday Rin."

He turned and began to walk away, until he felt something wrap around his leg. Rin was looking up at him happier than he had ever seen her.

"Does Lord Sesshomaru love Rin?

He looked taken aback but quickly regained his composure.

"Do not say such foolish things."

She just smiled even brighter.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I have one of your hair if one falls out?"

Without think he pulled a strand out and handed it to her. She gently took the strand and wound it around her finger until it looked like a thick wedding band. Sliding it off carefully she then placed it in the dime sized locket and clapsed it shut. She then put the silver chain around her neck and tucked it into her kimono. She then looked back at him.

"I love you too, Lord Sesshomaru."

Didn't he just tell her not say such foolish things? Even as he thought this, a small, VERY small smile formed on his lips.

"Hm."

Then He , AhUn , and Rin continued on their journey in good spirits.

Jaken had to ketchup later because he passed out when Rin got a present. Damn child stealing all of Lord Sesshomaru!

review or flame please :)

katychan


End file.
